Flexible conductive brush assemblies are known for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,242 “FLEXIBLE CONDUCTIVE PLASTIC STATIC CONTROL DEVICE” discloses a static control device for media handling systems, such as printers, copiers and the like. Bundles of fine fibers are provided in a non-contacting, ionization arrangement for dissipating static charge from the printer, copier or the like.
In a known design, a flexible conductive plastic static control brush has an adhesive backing on a carrier strip, and a removable pull strip protects the adhesive strip during packaging and handling. Upon removing the protective strip, the adhesive layer is exposed, and the brush assembly can be adhered in place. The protective layer over the adhesive strip not only covers the adhesive layer, but also protects the very fine, hair-like filaments of the brush assembly during handling and installation.
Known prior assemblies have performed satisfactorily for their intended purposes. However, it is not always desirable to have exposed adhesive on the brush assembly during installation. For example, the brush assembly may be secured in its operative installation by a clamping means or other holder in which the assembly is secured. Having an exposed adhesive layer may be detrimental to final assembly, making it difficult to position the device due to the natural tackiness of the adhesive layer interfering with the proper placement of the brush.
It remains desirable that the fine, hair-like filaments used in the fiber bundles are protected from damage during transportation, handling and installation of the device. However, any protective structure desirably should be removed easily, to facilitate final installation without prolonging unduly the final preparation of the strip for installation.